My Rat My Love 1
by Kujaku90
Summary: Fanfic pertama yang saya buat, berasal dari sebuah drama Taiwan tahun 1993 berjudul Justice Bao.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic dari serial silat Justice Bao yang dulu populer tahun 90-an**

**Disclaimer: Shi Nai An (**Pengarang novel Qi Xia Wu Yi yang pertama mengeluarkan karakter Zhan Zhao dan Lima Pendekar Tikus**), myself for Princess Mingyue.**

**Pairing: Bai Yu Tang x Mingyue**

**When Cat Meets Rat**

Sesosok bayangan putih melompat-lompat di atap-atap rumah di kota Kaifeng. Bayangan itu terbang hingga istana terlarang dan menghilang di balik tembok menara istana.

Esoknya, terjadi kegemparan di istana. Giok pusaka Kaisar telah hilang dicuri! Dan pelakunya meninggalkan surat tantangan di tempat pusaka itu tadinya disimpan.

_'Giok ini kuambil. Bila ingin mendapatkannya kembali, suruh Zhan Zhao si Kucing Istana mengambilnya sendiri di Pulau Xian Kong._

_Tertanda, _

_Tikus Berbulu Emas, Bai Yu Tang'_

Kaisar yang membaca surat itu di balairung istana pun murka. "Kurang ajar! Beraninya si tikus ini mencuri ke dalam istana dan membuat surat tantangan segala!" amuk sang Kaisar. "Panggil Jendral Yang dan segera kumpulkan prajurit untuk menyerbu Pulau Xian Kong! Bila mereka melawan, basmi semuanya!"

"Yang mulia jangan emosi dulu. Setahu hamba, Bai Yu Tang itu meski sifatnya aneh, sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang jahat," ujar Bao Zheng, gubernur Kaifeng yang merupakan ibukota Tiongkok pada jaman dinasti Song.

"Oh, jadi Pejabat Bao tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Kaisar ingin tahu.

"Bai Yu Tang atau lebih dikenal sebagai Tikus Berbulu Emas ini adalah salah satu anggota dari Lima Pendekar Tikus yang terkenal di dunia persilatan. Mereka adalah orang-orang berjiwa satria yang sering membantu rakyat dan menumpas kejahatan," jelas Bao.

"Berjiwa satria, katamu? Lalu untuk apa dia, tiada angin dan hujan tiba-tiba mencuri di dalam istana? Apa dia mau menantangku?" dengus Kaisar sambil mengibaskan lengan bajunya

"Saya rasa bila dilihat dari surat yang dia tinggalkan, sebenarnya dia hanya berniat menantang Perwira Zhan. Mungkin ini juga ada kaitannya dengan gelar Kucing Istana yang Anda berikan padanya."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kaisar sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Begini, Yang Mulia memberi Perwira Zhan gelar Kucing Istana, sementara julukan dia adalah Tikus. Bai Yu Tang ini adalah orang yang angkuh, jadi mungkin dia marah karena dengan memberi gelar Kucing, Kaisar seolah-olah mengatakan kalau para Pendekar Tikus ini bukan tandingan Perwira Zhan."

"Huh konyol! Gelar yang kuberikan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan para pendekar itu. Dan dia sampai berani mencuri di istana hanya untuk menantang Zhan Zhao? Memangnya dia anggap istana ini seperti tempat bermainnya?" gerutu Kaisar. Sambil mengatakan ini, beliau mondar-mandir dengan kesal.

Melihat Kaisar semakin marah, Bao berusaha menenangkan junjungannya itu, "Yang Mulia, hanya orang yang mengikat gentalah yang bisa melepasnya. Karena Bai Yu Tang ini melakukan semuanya untuk menantang Perwira Zhan, lebih baik kalau Perwira Zhan yang pergi untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Kaisar menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muram. "Apa kau sudah lupa, Pejabat Bao? Zhan Zhao sedang pergi bersama Pangeran Kedelapan untuk menyelidiki kasus dan tak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Kita tak mungkin membiarkan masalah tikus pencuri ini menggantung terlalu lama karena akan memalukan nama baik Dinasti Song yang Agung dan juga namaku sebagai Kaisar. Sudahlah! Biarkan Jendral Yang dan pasukannya menyerbu pulau para Tikus itu. Akan kutunjukkan kalau tak ada yang bisa mempermainkan kewibawaanku sebagai Kaisar!"

Bao buru-buru berlutut di hadapan Kaisar. "Yang Mulia, saya mohon Anda jangan terburu-buru mengirim pasukan. Di Pulau itu juga ada banyak rakyat yang tak bersalah. Jika pasukan dikirim dan terjadi pertempuran dengan para pendekar itu, pada akhirnya rakyatlah yang akan menjadi korban!" ujar Bao.

Beberapa pejabat lain yang ada di situ juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Bao. Semuanya berlutut dan berkata, "mohon Kaisar mempertimbangkannya kembali!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Ini tak bisa, itu tak bisa… masalah kecil seperti ini ternyata bisa membuatku pusing," desah Kaisar. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas singgasana dengan raut wajah kesal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah samping balairung. "Kakanda Kaisar tak perlu khawatir! Kalau Perwira Zhan tak bisa pergi, biar saya saja yang pergi!"

Suara ini tak urung membuat Kaisar, Bao Zheng, dan beberapa pejabat menoleh ke arah sumbernya. Seorang gadis belia yang mengenakan pakaian resmi istana yang mewah mendekati mereka. Ornamen rambut yang dikenakannya terbuat dari emas dan permata yang berharga, menunjukkan statusnya sebagai keluarga bangsawan.

Semua pejabat dan pelayan yang melihatnya langsung berlutut dan memberi salam, "Tuan Putri yang mulia, panjang umur dan sejahtera!" Sementara itu, Kaisar hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Sudah, sudah, tak perlu berlutut segala. Berdirilah kalian semua," ujar gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan asal-asalan. Wajahnya yang cantik penuh senyum dan sifat liar tampak dari sorotan matanya.

"Mingyue, apa-apaan ini! Aku sedang melakukan rapat dan kau tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. Mana ada seorang putri bersikap liar seperti ini!" gerutu Kaisar sambil melemparkan pandangan jengkel.

Gadis itu dengan santai menjawab, "ada kok. Ya di sini ini, hehehe…" Begitu dilihatnya sang Kaisar masih memelototi dirinya, Mingyue buru-buru memasang senyum manis, "Kakanda yang Mulia, jangan marah-marah dong. Nanti cepat tua lho." Gadis itu menggelendot manja sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kaisar.

Kaisar hanya bisa mengesah melihat sikap adik kesayangannya itu. "Sudahlah, Mingyue, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu. Cepat katakan apa maksudnya kau tiba-tiba muncul di sini," ujarnya dengan nada marah. Sebenarnya Kaisar tak ingin memasang wajah galak terhadap Mingyue, tapi berhubung mereka ada di depan para pejabat, maka mau tak mau Kaisar harus menjaga wibawanya.

"Kan sudah saya bilang, saya ingin pergi menggantikan Perwira Zhan ke Pulau Xian Kong untuk mengambil kembali giok milik Kakanda Kaisar yang dicuri oleh Pendekar Tikus itu. Tenang saja, begini-begini juga saya ini sering belajar silat pada Perwira Zhan," ujar gadis itu dengan suara mantap.

"Heh? Jadi kau menguping semuanya, ya? Sikap tak sopan apa lagi yang masih belum kau lakukan, hah? Dan apa tadi yang kamu bilang? Apa tidak salah seorang Tuan Putri berniat pergi ke pulau para pendekar? Ini bukan pergi berjalan-jalan, Mingyue! Dan apa kau pikir ilmu silat 'kucing kaki tiga'-mu itu hebat?" sindir Kaisar.

"Biarpun cuma berkaki tiga, tetap saja namanya kucing, dan tentunya kucing bisa mengalahkan tikus!" balas Mingyue tak mau kalah. "saya kan ingin menjajal ilmu silat saya di luar, apakah cukup hebat atau tidak. Habis para pengawal istana selalu mengalah tiap kali berlatih tanding denganku. Payah!" rutuknya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Hooo… jadi niatmu sebenarnya adalah bermain-main ke luar istana untuk memamerkan ilmu silat, begitu? Sudah, jangan macam-macam! Kembalilah ke tempatmu dan jangan ikut campur urusan kerajaan!"

Mingyue masih mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kaisar mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai isyarat kalau beliau tak mau meladeni gadis itu lagi. Mingyue membanting kakinya dengan kesal dan dengan bersungut-sungut meninggalkan balairung diikuti dayangnya. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Kaisar kembali mengesah sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Ini mungkin karena aku dan Ibusuri terlalu memanjakannya. Haah, rasanya sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap perwira Zhan cepat pulang…" ujar Kaisar sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Di kamarnya, Mingyue masih mengomel, "Kakanda Kaisar keterlaluan! Padahal kan aku ingin membantunya, tapi dia meremehkanku. Perwira Zhan sendiri bilang kalau kemajuan ilmu silatku sudah lumayan." Semakin memikirkan hal ini, Mingyue semakin merasa jengkel. Akhirnya gadis itu membuat keputusan. "Xiao Lian, siapkan pakaian bepergian untukku!" perintahnya pada seorang dayang yang berada di sisinya. Mulanya si dayang ragu-ragu, tapi begitu Mingyue memelototinya, dayang itupun bergegas menyiapkan semua yang dimintanya.

Keesokan paginya, istana kembali geger. Kali ini Putri Mingyue yang menghilang. Xiao Lian si dayang dengan tubuh gemetar menceritakan kalau sang putri menyelinap ke luar istana tanpa ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Beberapa pengawal ditemukan terbaring pingsan karena dipukul oleh gadis itu dari belakang.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis yang mengenakan topi dan pakaian laki-laki berkeliaran di jalan dan menanyakan arah ke Pulau Xian Kong. Berdasarkan petunjuk beberapa orang lewat, gadis itu membeli seekor kuda dan memacunya ke luar kota. Sesaat setelah gadis itu melewati gerbang kota, prajurit istana menghampiri penjaga gerbang dan memerintahkan agar gerbang kota ditutup. Tentu saja tindakan itu terlambat karena sang putri sudah pergi duluan. Akhirnya gadis itu sampai di tepi sebuah danau.

Pulau Xian Kong adalah sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah-tengah danau yang cukup luas. Untuk mencapai pulau itu, orang harus menggunakan perahu. Gadis itupun segera memanggil seorang tukang perahu yang sedang beristirahat di tepi danau.

"Kakak tukang perahu, berapa biaya untuk menyebrang ke pulau Xian Kong?" tanyanya dengan nada suara diberat-beratkan, agar tak terdengar seperti suara wanita.

"Tuan mau menyebrang ke sana? Di sana itu markas para Pendekar Tikus. Ada tujuan apa Anda mencari mereka?" tanya si tukang perahu.

"Saya ingin mencari dan menantang Bai Yu Tang, si Tikus Berbulu Emas," ujarnya blak-blakan.

Si tukang perahu memandanginya dari atas ke bawah kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kamu? Mau menantang si Tikus Berbulu Emas yang paling sakti di antara Lima Tikus? Yang benar saja! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau urungkan saja niat itu. Menantangnya hanya akan membuatmu mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Mingyue paling tak suka kalau dirinya diremehkan. Karena itu dia berkata, "memangnya kenapa? Begini-begini aku adalah murid sang Pendekar Selatan, Zhan Zhao!"

"Heh, tak pernah kudengar Zhan Zhao mengangkat murid. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kuuji dulu ilmumu!" setelah berkata begitu, si tukang perahu menyerang Mingyue. Meski agak kaget, gadis itu berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Keduanya beradu ilmu. Si tukang perahu lebih kuat tenaganya tapi Mingyue mengimbanginya dengan kelincahan tubuh. Akhirnya, gadis itu berhasil menarik lepas ikat rambut si tukang perahu.

Melihat ikat rambutnya sudah berpindah ke tangan seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang mengaku sebagai murid Zhan Zhao, si tukang perahu bersoja memberi hormat. "Anda memang pantas menjadi murid sang Pendekar Selatan. Karena Anda telah mengalahkan Jiang Bing si Tikus Air ini, Anda boleh menumpang perahu saya. Silakan," ujarnya dengan nada sopan.

Dengan wajah penuh senyum, Mingyue naik ke atas perahu. Si tukang perahu yang merupakan salah satu dari Lima Tikus berjulukan Tikus Air mendayung perahunya menuju pulau yang berada di tengah danau.

Setibanya di Pulau Xian Kong, Jiang Bing mengantar Mingyue ke markas para Tikus. Di ruang tamu, empat orang anggota Lima Tikus lainnya sudah menunggu mereka. Jiang Bing mengenalkan para Pendekar Tikus itu satu persatu pada Mingyue. Dan saat dirinya dikenalkan pada Bai Yu Tang, anggota Lima Tikus termuda, Mingyue tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Bai Yu Tang adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dan gagah. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang dibiarkan tergerai di punggung. Alisnya lebat dan melengkung tajam. Hidungnya mancung dan garis dagunya tegas. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa percaya diri yang kuat dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum. Pakaian berwarna putih yang dikenakannya memberi kesan gagah dan anggun pada tubuhnya yang ramping.

'Jadi ini orang yang mencuri giok milik Kakanda Kaisar untuk menantang Perwira Zhan?' pikir Mingyue. Gadis itu sungguh tak menyangka kalau orang yang memiliki julukan Tikus Berbulu Emas itu ternyata begitu menawan! Selama beberapa saat Mingyue hanya bisa terpaku menatap Bai Yu Tang.

"Kata kakak keempat, kau adalah murid Zhan Zhao dan berniat menantangku? Heh, bisa-bisanya si Kucing itu mengirim bocah ingusan untuk menantang Tikus Berbulu Emas ini. Sudahlah, kembalilah pada gurumu dan suruh dia sendiri yang maju menghadapiku," ujar Bai Yu Tang pongah.

Nada meremehkan dalam suara Bai Yu Tang menyadarkan Mingyue dari lamunannya. Gadis itu segera membalas, "guru Zhan sedang mendapat tugas penting dari Kaisar dan tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu! Karena itulah dia mengirimku ke sini. Aku yang akan merebut kembali giok itu dari tanganmu!" tantang gadis itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Wah, wah… berani juga kamu, kucing kecil. Baiklah, karena aku sedang senggang, aku akan melayanimu bermain-main sebentar. Sebutkan namamu karena aku tak mau bertarung melawan orang tanpa nama," kata Bai Yu Tang. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Namaku Mi…" hampir saja Mingyue menyebutkan namanya. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari nama yang sesuai. "Zhao… Zhao Yun! Namaku Zhao Yun."

"Zhao Yun? Hahahaha! Nama yang hebat! Nama yang hebat!" ujar Bai Yu Tang tertawa lebar. Keempat saudaranya yang sedari tadi melihat saja di samping ikut tertawa.

"Me… memangnya kenapa? Margaku memang Zhao dan orangtuaku penggemar pahlawan dari masa Tiga Kerajaan itu. Memang apa salahnya kalau ada orangtua yang berharap anaknya menjadi sekuat dia?" balas Mingyue dengan wajah memerah.

"Memang tidak salah, tidak salah sama sekali. Baiklah, Bai Yu Tang tak pernah menolak tantangan. Karena hari sudah sore, bagaimana kalau besok saja kita bertarung?" tanya sang Tikus Berbulu Emas.

"Tak masalah," ujar Mingyue. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia gugup juga, tapi karena sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat.

Keesokan harinya, atas saran Lu Fang - Tikus Pertama dari Lima Tikus - pertarungan diadakan di lapangan terbuka yang ada di dekat situ. Bai Yu Tang menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarung dan mengacungkan ujungnya ke arah Mingyue. Mingyue juga mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Bai Yu Tang. Pemuda itu mempersilakan Mingyue menyerang duluan. Mingyue sekali lagi memanfaatkan ilmu ringan tubuhnya untuk menutupi kekurangannya dalam hal kekuatan.

Sayangnya kali ini Mingyue bertemu lawan yang lebih tangguh. Bai Yu Tang yang mampu menyusup ke dalam istana tanpa ketahuan jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Ilmu ringan tubuhnya seimbang dengan Mingyue, ditambah lagi dia lebih berpengalaman memainkan pedang. Mingyue yang selama ini hanya berlatih tanding melawan pengawal istana yang selalu mengalah tentu saja hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan si Tikus Berbulu Emas. Sebelumnya Mingyue bisa mengalahkan Jiang Bing karena Tikus Air itu memang – seperti julukannya – hanya unggul kalau pertarungan terjadi di air. Di darat, ilmu silatnya tak seberapa.

Setelah lewat beberapa jurus, Mingyue benar-benar terdesak. Bai Yu Tang menyabetkan pedangnya ke atas dan mengenai topi Mingyue. Topinya lepas dan membuat rambut hitam panjang Mingyue terurai, membongkar identitasnya sebagai wanita.

Bai Yu Tang dan yang lainnya terpana melihat gadis itu. Mereka tak menyangka kalau bocah bermuka manis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai murid Zhan Zhao sang Pendekar Selatan ternyata seorang wanita! Yang paling kaget tentu Bai Yu Tang karena baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani menantangnya berkelahi.

Di pihak lain, Mingyue panik saat topinya lepas dan identitasnya terbongkar. Gadis itu hanya bisa buru-buru mengambil topinya dan memasangnya kembali. Tentu saja semua sudah terlambat.

"Jadi kau wanita?" tanya Bai Yu Tang. Dalam hati dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia tertipu! Apalagi sebagai pendekar sejati tentunya Bai Yu Tang takkan mau berkelahi melawan perempuan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbaju biru muncul entah dari mana dan langsung berdiri di antara Mingyue dan Bai Yu Tang. Orang itu segera berkata pada Bai Yu Tang, "Pendekar Bai, tolong hentikan perkelahian ini. Yang Anda cari adalah saya, Zhan Zhao, jadi tolong maafkan gadis itu," kata orang itu. Dia adalah Zhan Zhao, sang Pendekar Selatan yang juga memiliki julukan Kucing Istana.

"Perwira Zhan, kau tak perlu memohon ampun untukku. Aku masih bisa bertarung kok," gumam Mingyue. Gadis itu kesal karena identitasnya sudah ketahuan dan sekarang Zhan Zhao muncul tiba-tiba untuk mengganggu pertarungannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, pikir gadis itu.

"Tuan Putri, tak tahukah Anda betapa khawatirnya Baginda Kaisar karena Anda kabur dari istana? Kaisar hampir saja mengirim pasukan untuk mencari Anda. Untunglah saya pulang tepat waktu hingga bisa langsung berangkat menyusul kemari karena Tuan Bao memperkirakan kalau Anda pasti akan nekat ke pergi Pulau Xian Kong," cecar Zhan Zhao pada Mingyue setelah sebelumnya memberi salam hormat singkat. Mingyue yang diomeli seperti itu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini?" sela Bai Yu Tang. "Tadi kau menyebutnya Tuan Putri? Tapi dia mengaku sebagai muridmu dan…"

"Benar. Beliau ini adalah Putri Mingyue, adik kandung Kaisar Yang Mulia. Saya tak berani menyebut diri saya sebagai gurunya, tapi memang sayalah yang mengajarinya ilmu silat. Tepatnya Beliaulah yang memaksa saya untuk mengajarkannya," kata Zhan Zhao sopan. "Oh iya, selain untuk mencari Tuan Putri, saya juga datang untuk memenuhi tantangan Pendekar Bai. Bila Anda tak keberatan, mari kita bertanding dan bila saya menang Anda harus mengembalikan giok milik Kaisar," kata Zhan Zhao sambil bersiap-siap.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nih, kukembalikan saja gioknya, anggap aku sudah kalah," ujar Bai Yu Tang sambil merogoh bajunya untuk mengambil benda yang tersimpan di sana. Pemuda itu melemparkan gioknya ke arah Mingyue dan secara refleks gadis itu menangkapnya. "Ingat ya, aku memberikan giok itu pada Putri Mingyue dan bukan padamu, Zhan Zhao. Lain kali kita akan benar-benar bertanding!" ujar Bai Yu Tang sebelum membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Zhan Zhao mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan para Pendekar Tikus lainnya. Keempat pendekar itu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sambil memintakan maaf atas tingkah adik kelima mereka yang seenaknya. Ketika akan mengajak Mingyue pergi, Zhan Zhao melihat gadis itu masih memandangi punggung Bai Yu Tang. Menyadari apa yang dipikirkan sang putri, sang perwira hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah beberapa kali dipanggil, barulah Mingyue sadar dan bergegas mengikuti Zhan Zhao kembali ke ibukota.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Mingyue termenung sendirian di depan jendela kamarnya, memandang bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna. Tangannya masih memegang giok yang sebelumnya dicuri Bai Yu Tang. Gadis itu tak bisa melupakan wajah sang Tikus Berbulu Emas sedikitpun.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang sombong itu?" gumamnya. "Apakah aku… tidak, tak boleh. Aku adalah seorang putri yang terkurung di istana dan dia adalah pendekar yang hidup bebas melanglang buana. Dunia kami jauh berbeda dan…" keluh Mingyue. Gadis itu memandang jauh keluar jendela, ke arah langit malam tanpa batas.

Meski singkat, pengalaman ke luar istana tiga hari yang lalu itu sangat membekas di hati. Baru kali ini Mingyue berpikir kalau statusnya sebagai Tuan Putri adalah belenggu. Betapa inginnya dia hidup bebas sebagai rakyat jelata. Dilahirkan sebagai adik Kaisar, berarti pernikahannya nanti juga sudah diatur. Keinginan untuk bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai hanyalah impian semu.

Mingyue berbalik dan berjalan menuju laci di dekat tempat tidurnya untuk menyimpan giok itu. Baru saja tangannya membuka laci, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah jendela. Ketika berbalik, betapa kaget gadis itu melihat sosok pemuda berbaju putih duduk bersandar di ambang jendela. Rambut panjangnya melambai tertiup angin. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada sambil memegang pedang kesayangannya. Senyumnya yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri mengembang.

"Hai, aku datang untuk mengajak Zhao Yun berkunjung kembali ke Pulau Xian Kong," sapanya dengan nada jahil. "Apakah Anda mengenalnya, nona?"

Merasa yakin kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi, Mingyue segera menjawab, "tentu saja! Tunggulah sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dia." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya oleh sang Tikus Berbulu Emas.

Tampaknya, kehebohan di istana masih akan berlanjut!

_Footnotes:_

_- Bao Zheng (Hakim Bao) adalah seorang tokoh terkenal dalam sejarah Cina Kuno pada masa DIansti Song._

_- Zhan Zhao dan 5 tikus adalah karakter dalam novel Qi Xia Wu Yi dan sering keluar dalam serial-serial Hakim Bao. _

_- Zhao Yun yang namanya digunakan sebagai nama samaran Mingyue adalah tokoh terkenal dalam cerita Romance of Three Kingdom._

_- Putri Mingyue adalah karakter fiktif yang saya tambahkan sendiri._

**Silakan direview, dicabein, n dimaki2 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 released!**

**Disclaimer seperti Chapter 1**

**The Flower Picker**

Hari yang cerah di kota Kaifeng. Para penduduk sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Di depan pintu Kaifeng Fu, kantor pemerintah kota yang merangkap sebagai pengadilan, beberapa penduduk yang sedang senggang berkerumun. Mereka menonton jalannya persidangan yang dipimpin oleh Bao Zheng. Sebagai gubernur Kaifeng, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melakukan proses penyelidikan kasus dan menyidang para tersangka.

"Gao Qiu! Sebagai pejabat kau terbukti telah menggelapkan dana yang seharusnya dikirim Kerajaan untuk korban bencana. Ditambah lagi kau melakukan pembunuhan terencana pada pelapor untuk menutupi hasil kejahatanmu. Kesalahanmu sudah tak bisa diampuni dan kau telah menandatangani surat pengakuan," ujar Bao dengan suara menggelegar. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Gao Qiu si tersangka hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh gemetaran. Pria yang mengenakan baju putih dengan tulisan narapidana di bagian dada itu berlutut di lantai di depan meja sang hakim. Di kanan dan kirinya berjejer para pengawal pengadilan, masing-masing membawa tongkat yang dimiringkan di depan tubuh.

"Atas kesalahanmu, kau kuvonis hukuman penggal! Pengawal! Ambil guilotin kepala macan!" teriak Bao lantang sambil menggebrak meja dengan sepotong balok dari kayu.

Beberapa pengawal yang berjejer di baris kanan tersangka meletakkan tongkat mereka dan berjalan ke arah tembok, tempat tiga buah guilotin tersimpan di sana. Mereka mengangkat sebuah guilotin berbentuk macan duduk berwarna keperakan yang terletak di antara guilotin serupa berkepala naga berwarna emas dan guilotin berkepala anjing berwarna perunggu. Di bagian punggung ketiga benda itu terpasang golok berukuran sangat besar dan menyeramkan.

Benda itu diletakkan di depan Gao Qiu. Seorang pengawal menggenggam pegangan golok dan mengangkatnya ke atas, memberi celah di antara mata golok dan punggung sang macan. Dua orang pengawal lainnya memegangi punggung sang tersangka yang meronta sia-sia dan menyorongkannya ke celah itu. Pengawal yang menggenggam pegangan golok melihat ke arah sang hakim, menunggu perintah eksekusi.

Bao Zheng mengambil sebilah papan tipis yang terletak berjajar di atas meja, menandainya dengan kuas, kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke lantai di depan mejanya. Dengan aba-aba itu, si pengawal menurunkan golok yang dipegangnya dan menebas putus leher Gao Qiu. Beberapa penonton memalingkan wajahnya, tak tahan menyaksikan adegan itu. Beberapa yang lain, terutama keluarga orang-orang yang telah menjadi korban bersorak-sorai melihat pejabat lalim itu akhirnya mendapat ganjaran.

Sidang dibubarkan dan para penonton pergi untuk melanjutkan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Beberapa pengawal sibuk membersihkan lantai dan golok yang berlumuran darah. Yang lainnya sibuk mengangkut jenasah tereksekusi untuk diantar pada keluarganya. Bao Zheng berdiri dari kursinya di tempat hakim dan saat itulah dia melihat seorang pemuda masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu melongok-longok dengan raut wajah ingin tahu dan saat menyadari kalau Bao memperhatikan dirinya, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

Bao yang langsung mengenali siapa pemuda ini bergegas memutari meja di hadapannya dan turun dari panggung kemudian menghampirinya. Gubernur berwajah hitam yang mengenakan jubah pejabat berwarna hitam berbordir emas ini langsung menunduk memberi salam hormat pada si pemuda, "saya, Bao Zheng, menghaturkan hormat pada Yang Mulia Tuan Putri, semoga..."

Pemuda ini, yang tak lain adalah Putri Mingyue buru-buru memapah Bao, mencegahnya berlutut. Dengan raut wajah panik, Mingyue memberi isyarat agar Bao tak melanjutkan ucapan selamatnya. "Sstt... Tuan Bao, tak perlu memberi salam. Aku dalam penyamaran nih..." bisiknya.

Gadis itu celingukan memandang sekelilingnya. Untunglah para pengawal sedang sibuk beres-beres hingga tak memperhatikan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua adalah Gongsun Ce, sekretaris dan penasehat Bao. Pria paruh baya berwajah ramah ini tadinya juga akan mengikuti gerakan Bao memberi hormat, tapi saat Mingyue mencegah mereka, dia langsung paham dan mengajak mereka ke ruang tamu yang terletak di belakang ruang sidang.

"Tuan Putri, kenapa Anda bisa tiba-tiba muncul di Kaifeng Fu dengan penampilan seperti ini? Apakah Baginda Kaisar tahu?" tanya Bao setelah tinggal mereka bertiga di ruang tamu.

"Te... tentu saja. Kakanda Kaisar sudah memberi ijin kok. Apalagi kan cuma mampir ke Kaifeng Fu, jadi tak apa-apa kan?"

"Baguslah kalau Kaisar memberi ijin," ujar Bao mengangguk-angguk. "saat menyelinap keluar, apa Tuan Putri memukul para pengawal jaga lagi?" sambungnya.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak. Kali ini aku menyamar jadi kasim yang akan belanja keluar dan..." ucapan Mingyue terputus. Gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat menyadari kalau dirinya kelepasan bicara. Dengan wajah kesal gadis itu menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. "Bao Zheng! Beraninya kau menjebakku!" pekiknya sambil menuding Bao.

"Tuan Putri, saya rasa Anda harus segera kembali ke istana sebelum Kaisar menyadari kalau Anda menghilang lagi dan mulai mengirim pasukan pencari," sela Bao tegas.

Ditegur seperti itu, barulah Mingyue teringat kalau kali terakhir dia kabur, Kaisar hampir mengirim pasukan. Beruntung Zhan Zhao pulang tepat waktu dan menjemputnya di Pulau Xian Kong. Saat itu, sesampainya mereka di istana, Kaisar marah besar dan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Hampir saja Mingyue dikurung di kamarnya dengan pengawalan ketat. Beruntung ibusuri berhasil membujuk Kaisar agar membatalkan niat itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mana mau Mingyue yang sudah susah payah menyelinap keluar kembali ke istana begitu saja. Karenanya, gadis itu malah berkata,"huh, nggak mau! Sudah susah payah aku keluar dari istana yang membosankan itu, jadi aku takkan pulang sebelum puas bermain! Kalau kau melarangku, aku akan kabur lagi entah ke mana. Kau tak mungkin mengikat dan mengurungku, kan? Biar saja Kakanda Kaisar mengirim pasukan hingga menjungkir balikkan seluruh Kaifeng!" ancamnya.

Menghadapi ancaman seperti itu, bahkan Bao yang biasanya tegas juga terpaksa mengalah dan berkata, "baiklah, Tuan Putri boleh tetap di sini hingga puas. Tapi saya akan tetap mengirim orang ke istana untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Anda pada Kaisar. Anda juga tak ingin Kaisar cemas kan?" Bao memanggil seorang pengawal dan menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan ke istana.

"Yaa... terserah Tuan Bao kalau begitu. Eh, omong-omong, di mana Perwira Zhan?" tanya gadis itu. Barusan Mingyue sudah bertemu dan dikenalkan dengan Gongsun, tapi dia tak melihat Zhan Zhao yang seharusnya juga berada di Kaifeng Fu.

"Perwira Zhan sedang pergi bersama Zhang Long dan Zhao Hu untuk menyelidiki kasus Bandit Pemetik Bunga yang belakangan ini meresahkan warga," jawab Kongsun.

"Pemetik Bunga? Apa dia itu sejenis orang iseng yang suka merusak kebun orang dan menghabiskan bunganya? Dan hanya untuk itu Perwira Zhan sampai turun tangan menyelidiki?" tanya Mingyue bingung sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hahahaha! Kau memang kucing kecil yang polos, Tuan Putri!" Terdengar tawa seseorang membahana. Bao dan Gongsun otomatis mendongak mencari sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda berpakaian putih entah sejak kapan sudah duduk santai di kuda-kuda atap yang tebuat dari kayu. Pemuda itu melompat dan dengan anggun mendarat di lantai tepat di hadapan Bao.

"Bai Yu Tang memberi salam pada Tuan Bao," kata pemuda - yang tak lain adalah sang Tikus Berbulu Emas - itu sambil bersoja pada Bao dan memperkenalkan diri. Senyum penuh percaya diri tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jadi kau ini orang yang telah mencuri giok pusaka milik Kaisar untuk menantang Perwira Zhan?" tanya Bao.

"Ya, memang sayalah yang melakukan semua itu," jawabnya tenang.

"Dan sekarang kau berani muncul di Kaifeng Fu? Apa kau tak takut aku akan memanggil pasukan dan menangkapmu? Jangan kau pikir Kaisar sudah melupakan semua tindakan kurang ajarmu di istana!" bentak Bao.

Mingyue hampir bicara untuk membela Bai Yu Tang di hadapan Bao, tapi pemuda itu sudah mengangkat tangan ke arahnya sebagai isyarat agar gadis itu tak ikut campur. "Bila Kaisar dan Tuan Bao memang berniat menangkap saya, silakan. Justru itulah tujuan saya datang kemari. Bai Yu Tang berani berbuat berani bertanggungjawab. Bila Anda berniat menghukum mati saya, saya juga takkan melarikan diri!" jawabnya. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Baru kali ini Bao bertemu orang seperti itu. Tak urung dirinya merasa kagum pada sang Tikus Berbulu Emas ini. Sang hakim memperhatikan sosok pendekar ini dengan lebih teliti. Seorang pemuda yang tampan dan berkemampuan tinggi; sungguh sangat disayangkan kalau kemampuannya ini terbuang sia-sia hanya karena dia harus dieksekusi atas kesalahan sepele.

Bao juga menyadari kalau Putri Mingyue terus memandangi Bai Yu Tang dengan sorot mata kagum dan mendamba. Perasaan tak enak mulai merambati hatinya. Apakah sang putri telah jatuh hati pada pendekar ini? Tampaknya begitu, apalagi jika mengingat cara Bai Yu Tang memanggil sang putri dengan sebutan Kucing Kecil, berarti pemuda ini juga tak jauh berbeda. Diam-diam Bao mengesah. Kedua orang muda ini tentu masih tak menyadari kalau mereka terjebak dalam hubungan cinta yang paling rumit.

Seorang pengawal muncul di ruangan itu dan setelah memberi hormat pada Bao berkata, "lapor, Perwira Zhan beserta Zhang Long dan Zhao Hu sudah kembali!"

Di belakang si pengawal, Perwira Zhan Zhao muncul dengan mengenakan seragam perwira istana berwarna merah. Wajahnya tampan dan sosoknya tegap. Langkahnya mantap dan ringan, menunjukkan kalau sang perwira memiliki ilmu silat yang tinggi. Dua orang pengawal berseragam merah mengikuti di belakangnya. Ketiganya langsung memberi hormat pada Bao.

"Perwira Zhan, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kasusnya?" tanya Bao.

"Saya sudah mendapat informasi kalau malam ini si Bandit Pemetik Bunga kemungkinan besar akan beraksi di rumah keluarga Li dan…" ucapan Zhan Zhao terputus saat dia menyadari kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu. "Pendekar Bai, kenapa Anda bisa muncul di sini? Lalu saudara kecil ini… " tanya Zhan Zhao sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat karena dia yakin pernah melihat wajah pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Wah, sepertinya penyamaranku cukup sukses ya," celoteh Mingyue sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tuan Putri? Lagi-lagi Anda kabur dari istana," kata Zhan Zhao sambil menghela napas. "Sebaiknya Anda segera kembali sebelum…"

"Sudah, sudah… Tuan Bao tadi juga bilang begitu. Tenang saja, Tuan Bao sudah mengirim orang untuk memberi kabar ke istana kok. Tak usah panik begitu deh!" ujar Mingyue santai.

"Tak tahukah Anda kalau kota Kaifeng saat ini sedang tidak aman, apalagi bagi Anda yang seorang wanita. Dengan Yu Hu Die si Bandit Pemetik Bunga berkeliaran…" Matanya melirik ke arah Bao meminta bantuan.

"Tenang saja Zhan Zhao, ada aku sang Tikus berbulu Emas ini yang akan melindunginya. Takkan ada penjahat yang mampu menyentuhnya bahkan seujung rambutpun. Dan kurasa, pengawalan di istana juga payah. Buktinya aku dan Putri Mingyue bisa bebas menyelinap keluar masuk istana," sela Bai Yu Tang sambil membusungkan dada.

"Tetap saja tak seharusnya Pendekar Bai muncul di sini. Kaisar masih marah karena kasus giok itu dan bila Beliau tahu kalau Anda malah muncul di Kaifeng… Saya rasa sebaiknya Anda kembali ke Pulau Xian Kong menunggu amarah Kaisar reda," ujar Zhan Zhao.

"Lalu bila amarah Kaisar tak juga reda dan Beliau memutuskan akan menyerang Pulau Xian Kong?" tantang Bai Yu Tang.

"Aku yang pertama kali akan maju menentangnya. Kalau perlu, aku akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Kakanda Kaisar!" jawab Mingyue lantang.

"Tuan Putri jangan bicara sembarangan," ujar Zhan Zhao sambil melotot ke arah Mingyue. "Bila Kaisar memang ingin menghukum seseorang, biarlah Zhan Zhao ini yang menanggungnya. Lagipula, Pendekar Bai mencuri di istana untuk menantang saya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, sayalah penyebab semua masalah."

"Huh, aku tak perlu pelindungan darimu, Zhan Zhao. Bila aku memang ingin kabur, untuk apa aku muncul di Kaifeng Fu? Dunia persilatan begitu luas, dan bila aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, bahkan sampai Dinasti Song ini berganti Kaisarpun aku tetap takkan bisa ditemukan. Tapi bila aku berubah menjadi pengecut seperti itu, namaku bukanlah Bai Yu Tang! Aku ini orang yang sombong, jadi aku takkan bersembunyi di balik punggung siapapun karena harga diriku takkan mengijinkannya!"

Sekarang ganti Zhan Zhao yang dibuat terpana oleh pernyataan itu. Akhirnya sang perwira mengesah dan tersenyum, "baiklah, kau memang pendekar sejati, saudara Bai. Kau sudah membuat saya kagum. Sekarang, apa rencanamu?" tanya Zhan Zhao.

"Hmmm…awalnya aku mampir ke Kaifeng Fu hanya untuk menemani Putri Mingyue berjalan-jalan, tapi ternyata orang-orang Kaifeng ini malah membuatku tertarik. Terutama Anda, Tuan Bao," kata Bai Yu Tang sambil menoleh ke arah Bao. "Sebenarnya saya sama sekali tak berminat dengan urusan pemerintah dan para pejabat, tapi sidang tadi benar-benar telah membuka mata saya," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Maksudmu persidangan terhadap Gao Qiu?" tanya Bao.

"Benar. Gao Qiu itu adalah pejabat brengsek yang telah menyengsarakan rakyat! Dan selama ini tak ada pejabat yang berani menentangnya karena kedudukannya yang tinggi. Saya dan keempat saudara saya dari Pulau Xian Kong sudah berencana untuk menyusup ke kediamannya dan menghabisinya; tapi sebelum kami sempat bertindak, Anda sudah maju duluan. Anda berhasil mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kejahatannya, bahkan menangkap dan mengeksekusinya. Tak heran kalau rakyat selalu mengelu-elukan Anda dengan sebutan 'Bao Qing Tian' (Bao Langit Cerah)," ujar Bai Yu Tang dengan nada hormat.

"Dan sekarang," sambung Bai Yu Tang, "saya dengar Anda sedang mengurus kasus Yu Hu Die, si Bandit Pemetik Bunga. Saya paling benci dengan penjahat macam itu, memanfaatkan ilmu yang dimiliki untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya. Benar-benar merusak nama dunia persilatan!" ujarnya geram dengan tangan mencengkeram erat pedang yang dibawanya. "Bagaimana kalau saya ikut membantu Anda menangkapnya?"

"Hei, kalian belum menjelaskan padaku kenapa hanya memetik bunga saja bisa menimbulkan reaksi sekeras itu," sela Mingyue semakin penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyue itu, secara refleks Bao, Zhan Zhao, dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Akhirnya Bai Yu Tang memecah keheningan, "ehm… istilah Bandit Pemetik Bunga itu tidak secara harafiah memetik bunga sungguhan. Dia itu…euh…" Bai Yu Tang yang biasanya pandai bicara rupanya bingung juga harus bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada sang putri yang - bagaimanapun juga - masih terlalu polos. Pemuda itu melirik minta tolong pada Bao dan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya Gongsun angkat bicara, "begini Tuan Putri, yang disebut Bandit Pemetik Bunga adalah penjahat yang suka menyusup ke dalam rumah penduduk dan menodai gadis yang tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Karena itu dia disebut 'Pemetik Bunga'."

Mulanya Mingyue bingung dengan penjelasan singkat itu, tapi akhirnya gadis itu paham juga. Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari kejahatan macam apa yang dilakukan si pelaku. "Kurang ajar! Tega sekali dia berbuat seperti itu! Bagi seorang gadis, kesucian adalah segalanya! Dan dia…dia… Tak bisa diampuni!" omelnya sambil mondar-mandir dengan napas memburu.

"Tepat sekali! Dan kudengar Yu Hu Die ini juga memiliki ilmu silat yang cukup tinggi. Dia juga orang yang licik, jadi kita tak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Zhan Zhao, tadi kudengar kau bilang kalau kemungkinan besar Yu Hu Die mengincar rumah keluarga Li?" sahut Bai Yu Tang.

"Ya. Yu Hu Die ini sebelum beraksi selalu meninggalkan tanda di rumah yang menjadi sasarannya. Rumah korban sebelumnya juga ditandai. Sebenarnya saat keluarga korban tahu anak gadisnya diincar, mereka sudah menyiapkan penjagaan ketat di sekitar rumah. Tapi ternyata penjahat ini lebih hebat dan berhasil merobohkan semua penjaga kemudian melakukan kejahatannya. Beberapa gadis yang menjadi korbannya bunuh diri karena malu. Barulah setelah itu keluarga-keluarga korban melapor kemari," ujar Zhan Zhao muram.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berjaga di rumah calon korban? Zhan Zhao, aku akan menantangmu bertanding lagi. Siapa yang mampu menangkap Yu Hu Die lebih dulu, dialah pemenangnya!" kata Bai Yu Tang seenaknya sendiri.

"Saudara Bai, ini bukan permainan!" ujar Zhan Zhao dengan nada antara heran dan putus asa.

Bai Yu Tang tak mempedulikannya dan malah berkata, "ayo tunjukkan letak rumahnya! Kita harus membuat persiapan untuk menjebak penjahat itu. Cepatlah!" katanya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang tamu Kaifeng Fu. Zhan Zhao hanya bisa mengikutinya setelah berpamitan pada Bao.

Bao yang ditinggal mereka berdua hanya bisa berkomentar, "Bai Yu Tang itu memang orang yang aneh. Sebenarnya tak masalah selama dia bersedia memberikan bantuan. Siapa tahu dengan ini dia bisa membayar impas perbuatannya mencuri di istana dengan jasa menangkap penjahat. Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda menunggu saja dengan tenang di sini…" Bao menoleh ke tempat Mingyue tadinya berdiri. Dan ternyata sang putri entah sejak kapan sudah tak berada di sana.

Bao, Gongsun dan pengawal lainnya mencari-cari gadis itu ke setiap sudut Kaifeng Fu, tapi bahkan bayangannya saja tak ditemukan. "Aku yakin kalau Putri Mingyue yang bandel itu sudah pergi mengikuti Bai Yu Tang dan Perwira Zhan," ujar Bao. "Semoga saja Beliau tak membuat masalahnya semakin kacau…"

Zhan Zhao dan Bai Yu Tang sedang berdiskusi di kamar nona Li yang menjadi target Yu Hu Die. Nona Li dan kedua orangtuanya menceritakan kalau tadi pagi mereka menemukan gambar kupu-kupu di pintu rumah mereka. Menurut beberapa warga yang anak gadisnya menjadi korban Yu Hu Die, pagi sebelum kejadian mereka juga menemukan tanda itu di pintu rumah. Awalnya karena mengira ini cuma ulah iseng anak-anak, mereka mengabaikannya. Barulah setelah kasus terjadi mereka melapor ke Kaifeng Fu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa sebaiknya nona Li kita ungsikan dulu ke suatu tempat?" tanya Bai Yu Tang. Orang tua gadis itu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Itu memang cara yang paling mudah. Tapi kalau hanya begitu, kita tak akan bisa menangkap pelakunya. Bila dia tahu kalau sasarannya tak ada di tempat, dia pasti akan langsung kabur dan mencari mangsa lainnya," jawab Zhan Zhao. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Hei, yang menguping di depan jendela, keluarlah!" teriaknya.

"Aih, ketahuan deh," ujar si penguping yang tak lain adalah Putri Mingyue. Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian laki-laki itu menongolkan kepalanya di ambang jendela, berdiri, kemudian melompatinya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa bersalah.

Zhan Zhao memelototinya dengan sorot mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'sudah kuduga'. Di pihak lain, Bai Yu Tang tersenyum-senyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Mingyue.

"Tuan Putriku yang Mulia, saya mohon Anda kembali ke Kaifeng Fu dan menunggu saja di sana bersama Tuan Bao. Bila sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan diri Anda..." bisik Zhan Zhao frustasi, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh pemilik rumah.

"Dan membiarkan hanya kalian berdua yang mendapat kesenangan menangkap penjahat? Tidak terima kasih! Lagipula, di sini namaku adalah Zhao Yun, dan aku bukan gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menunggu di Kaifeng Fu. Aku juga ingin membantu," sahutnya tegas.

"Hooo... lalu bantuan macam apa yang bisa kau berikan, Kucing Kecil?" tanya Bai Yu Tang.

"Bukankah kalian sedang mencari cara untuk menangkap si penjahat? Kalian tak mungkin hanya mengungsikan nona Li dan menunggu di sini karena hanya akan membuat si pelaku kabur sebelum beraksi. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita memasang umpan? Tapi tak mungkin merisikokan nona Li yang lemah lembut itu untuk menjadi umpan. Karenanya aku mengajukan diri menyamar sebagai nona Li dan menunggu si pelaku di kamar ini." Mingyue mengatakan semua itu dengan lancar, mengesankan kalau gadis itu memang sudah merencanakan semuanya.

Tentu saja orang pertama yang menentang ide gila ini adalah Zhan Zhao. "Tak bisa! Ini terlalu berbahaya! Anda adalah seorang Tuan Putri! Bila sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan diri Anda, maka tak hanya saya tapi Tuan Bao juga akan terkena imbasnya!"

"Jadi kau meremehkanku, Perwira Zhan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajariku silat, jadi bila kau menganggap ilmuku payah maka ilmumu juga payah. Lagipula, di sini ada Zhan Zhao sang Pendekar Selatan dan Bai Yu Tang sang Tikus Berbulu Emas yang akan melindungiku. Jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Apakah hanya seorang Bandit Pemetik Bunga saja sudah membuat gentar sang Kucing Istana? Memalukan," tantang Mingyue.

Bai Yu Tang menepuk pundak Zhan Zhao sambil tertawa-tawa, "hahahaha... tampaknya sang Kucing Istana masih belum mampu mengalahkan si Kucing Kecil ya. Kurasa ide itu boleh juga karena sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik. Tenang saja Zhan Zhao, aku Bai Yu Tang akan memberikan nyawaku untuk melindunginya."

Zhan Zhao memandangi Bai Yu Tang dan Mingyue bergantian. Akhirnya sang perwira mengesah dengan pasrah, "haah... tampaknya memang tak ada cara lain. Baiklah, kita gunakan cara Anda, yang Mulia."

Ketiga orang itu mulai mendiskusikan rencana penyergapan nanti malam. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesosok bertopeng mengintai dan mendengar semua percakapan itu lewat sebuah lubang di atap. Benak Yu Hu Die yang licik mulai menyusun rencananya sendiri...

Malamnya, sesosok pria yang mengenakan topeng berbentuk kupu-kupu melompat di atap-atap rumah penduduk hingga mencapai rumah keluarga Li. Sosok itu mengawasi gerak-gerik dua orang pemuda - yang satu berbaju biru dan satunya berbaju putih - yang berjaga di pintu depan rumah.

Saat mengintai ke dalam rumah, kakinya menginjak genting hingga pecah dengan suara cukup keras. Dua orang yang berjaga itu mendengarnya dan langsung mendongak. Karena ketahuan, sosok bertopeng itu bergegas melompat kabur. Kedua orang itu mengejarnya hingga mencapai jalanan Kaifeng yang lengang. Si orang bertopeng berhasil terkejar dan kedua pengejarnya langsung mengeroyoknya.

Sementara itu, sesosok bertopeng kupu-kupu lain menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar nona Li yang hanya diterangi cahaya api lilin remang-remang. Saat melihat punggung gadis yang sedang tidur tertutup selimut, orang itu bergumam sendiri, "hihihi... siapa yang mampu menangkap Yu Hu Die ini? Lihatlah, bahkan Zhan Zhao si Kucing Istana dan Bai Yu Tang si Tikus Berbulu Emas termakan siasat 'memancing macan turun gunung'." Orang itu berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Dengan lancang Yu Hu Die mengulurkan tangan untuk meraba gadis yang sedang tidur itu. "Tak kusangka, maksud hati hanya ingin mendapatkan ayam, ternyata malah memperoleh _phoenix_. Tuan Putri, setelah malam ini kau akan jadi milikku. Tenanglah, setelah aku menjadi Fuma Ye (menantu Kaisar), aku takkan lagi melirik wanita lain. Hanya kau yang ada dalam hatiku," bisiknya dengan suara penuh nafsu.

"Maaf ya, aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan sesama jenis!" sahut orang yang berbaring di ranjang itu. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah tangan meninju Yu Hu Die yang kaget dan tak siap hingga terjengkang di atas ranjang. Suara pedang dilolos dari sarungnya terdengar bersamaan dengan sekelebat kilau dari bilah pedang yang memantulkan cahaya lilin. Dalam sekejap, mata tajam sebilah pedang yang berkilauan sudah bertengger di sisi leher si Bandit Pemetik Bunga yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Si... siapa kau? Kau bukan Tuan Putri!" ujar Yu Hu Die dengan suara panik.

Brak!

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Tiga orang muncul di ambang pintu, salah satunya dalam kondisi terikat. Dua orang lainnya mendorong orang yang terikat itu ke dalam kamar hingga tersungkur karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Lentera yang dibawa kedua orang itu menerangi seisi ruangan.

"Hahahaha! Kau kira siasat 'memancing macan turun gunung' murahanmu itu hebat? Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau mengintai percakapan kami! Aku mengusulkan siasat umpan itu agar kau si bandit mesum semakin tertarik masuk dalam jebakan! Huh! Bawahanmu ini sama sekali tak berguna!" ujar salah seorang penyergap berbaju putih sambil menendang orang yang terikat.

"Kau... kau bukan Bai Yu Tang! Kau si Tuan Putri! Jadi kalau begitu..." gumam Yu Hu Die sambil menoleh ke arah orang yang menodongkan pedang ke lehernya. Dan jantungnya mencelos saat melihat kalau orang yang tadi digodanya tak lain adalah Bai Yu Tang!

"Kali ini saya harus mengakui kalau Tuan Putri memang cerdik. Dengan mudah kita bisa menangkap Yu Hu Die. Saudara Bai, Zhan Zhao mengaku kalah padamu," ujar Zhan Zhao sambil bersoja pada Bai Yu Tang.

"Hei, Kucing Kecil, sebelum diserahkan pada Tuan Bao, lebih baik kita apakan bandit mesum ini? Berani sekali dia menggoda Tikus Berbulu Emas!" tanya Bai Yu Tang tertawa-tawa.

"Karena dia telah banyak menodai anak gadis orang, hukuman yang paling pantas adalah membuatnya jadi kasim!" jawab Mingyue sengit.

"Ja... ja... saya mohon jangan... apapun akan saya lakukan... ampun... aaaa..." gumam Yu Hu Die ketakutan.

"Apakah ketika menodai para gadis itu kau mendengarkan permohonan ampun mereka?" desis Bai Yu Tang sambil mencabut sebilah belati yang tersimpan di sepatunya.

Malam itu, teriakan nyaring sang Bandit Pemetik Bunga meramaikan salah satu sudut kota Kaifeng.

"Yak, kasusnya sudah selesai dan Yu Hu Die juga sudah dimasukkan dalam penjara Kaifeng Fu untuk menunggu persidangan. Sudah saatnya aku pulang ke istana, kalau tidak Kakanda Kaisar akan makin cemas," ujar Mingyue ceria. "Kemarin itu benar-benar menyenangkan, ya. Aku jadi makin bersemangat mampir ke Kaifeng Fu," sambungnya.

"Tuan Putri, sebaiknya Anda minta ijin terlebih dulu pada Baginda Kaisar bila ingin keluar istana," ujar Zhan Zhao. Cemas juga dia memikirkan tingkah junjungannya yang satu ini.

"Zhan Zhao, aku juga akan pamit dulu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau rela melepaskan kebebasanmu sebagai Pendekar Selatan dan menjadi pejabat. Bisa menemukan dan mengabdi pada pejabat seperti Tuan Bao memang merupakan hal yang langka," ujar Bai Yu Tang.

"Bila bukan karena Tuan Bao, saya juga takkan mengabdi pada Kerajaan," kata Zhan Zhao. "Bagaimana, apa Saudara Bai juga berminat? Dengan potensimu ini, kau akan mendapat jabatan dengan mudah. Tuan Bao dan saya juga akan menceritakan jasamu ini pada Kaisar agar beliau memaafkan kesalahanmu yang lalu."

"Aku? Kau bertanya apakah Tikus Berbulu Emas ini mau menjadi orang suruhan, begitu? Tidak terima kasih, aku masih mencintai kebebasanku sebagai orang dunia persilatan. Tapi tenang saja Zhan Zhao, bila kau membutuhkan bantuanku dan juga saudara-saudaraku, bilang saja. Kami Lima Tikus dari Pulau Xian Kong akan selalu siap membantu menumpas kejahatan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi! Dah, Kucing Kecil!" ujar Bai Yu Tang sambil melangkah pergi. Menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, Bai Yu Tang melompat dan dalam sekejap sosoknya sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

Mingyue memandangi tempat tadinya Bai Yu Tang berdiri dengan wajah muram.

"Tuan Putri, kenapa wajah Anda berubah muram seperti itu?" tanya Zhan Zhao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyue.

"Dia tak mau menjadi pejabat... dia lebih mencintai kebebasan... jadi mana mungkin dia bersedia menjadi Fuma Ye..." keluh Mingyue sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Zhan Zhao hanya bisa mendesah mendengar ucapan itu. Ah, kasus yang disebut cinta ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan!


End file.
